Green Lanterns light
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: What happens when a certain Weapons Mistress, enounters a magical lanturn? Read to find out. Eventual NaruTen. Up for adoption, PM me if interested.
1. Encounter

It was supposed to be a regular C-ranked mission. Team Gai had been sent to guard a warehouse full of junk, from a group of ninja thieves. Tenten had reservations about the importance of the mission, but it was not her duty to question the judgment of the higher-ups. Gai, and Neji were defending the outside, while Lee, and Tenten dealt with any that made it inside. Simple enough right?

Over a dozen enemy ninja had made it inside. Tenten kept them at bay with barrage after barrage of thrown weapons, while Lee rushed around the interior at nigh-inhuman speeds, taking out the intruders with bone-crushing taijutsu. Just when it seemed that all the ninja had been subdued, they all pulled out and tossed several explosive tags all over the building before disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Lee knew that they only had split-seconds to get out of the building. Furthermore he knew that even with his strength, and speed, he couldn't get both himself, and Tenten out in time. Spotting a nearby desk that did not have any tags placed near it he quickly grabbed Tenten and rushed under the piece of furniture just nanoseconds before the tags went off.

_(Meanwhile outside the warehouse)_

_**BOOM!!!**_

The force of the explosion knocked Neji, and Gai off their feet. Seconds later the majority of the warehouse collapsed. As the two team members who were lucky enough to be outside looked at the wreckage. They both had the same thing to say.

"LEE!!! TENTEN!!!"

_(Meanwhile back inside)_

"Ugh" Tenten groaned as she emerged from the remains of the desk. She was dirty, and scratched up, and carrying an unconscious Lee. It was clear from looking at him that Lee had taken the worst of the explosion, and collapse. Tenten tried to walk out, but after two steps she fell to her knees gasping for breath. When she looked at the ground she couldn't believe what she saw.

She saw a green lantern, that was illuminating the wreckage with a green flame. Tenten could do nothing but stare wide-eyed and in awe of the sight. Just when she thought it couldn't get any weirder. A booming voice rang out.

_**"Greetings mortal woman!"**_ The voice rang out.

"Me?" Tenten managed to squeak out.

_**"Of course you, do you see any others that match my previous greeting. Anyway consider yourself lucky, for I flame for the third time for you, and you alone."**_

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Tenten asked.

_**"I have flamed twice before in the past. The first in rage to bring death. The second in remorse to bring life, and now in my desire to live again I flame a third time to bring POWER!!!"**_

"And you want to give that to me?" Tenten asked in a combination of curiosity, and apprehension.

_**"I have been around in one form or another on this world for centuries. I have been held in the hands of many, some good, some evil. I have brought good luck, and fortune to the good hearted, while to the evil though they might achieve great conquest in the end I brought about their destruction." **_The voice explained.

"Wow." Was all Tenten could say.

_**"And now I have a promise to make. I promise power over the dark evils of this world will be yours as long as you have faith in yourself. To lose your faith will result in the loss of your power, for willpower is the true flame of the lantern. To be able to manifest the power you must carve away part of me to make a ring. The ring will in turn need to be touched to me at least once every twenty-four Earth hours. I have told you all you need to know for now. Now I leave you to tend to your teammates. Farewell for now Tenten." **_With that the flame died down.

"Lee, Tenten! Are you alright!?" Gai shouted as he managed to break his way through the rubble at that moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_(Later that night)_

Tenten had used a kunai to carve off a small piece of the Lantern, and was just finishing carving in into a ring-like shape that was in her size. It was in a simple, kinda crude design, but Tenten figured she could try to do some more detailed work on it later. When she slipped it on her finger it crackled, and glowed with a green energy for a few seconds before dying down. As Tenten lay on her futon to get some sleep, she couldn't help but think one thing.

_"This Lantern, and ring is gonna cause me a lot of trouble."_


	2. Training, and a new partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

It had been almost three months since Tenten had crafted the ring, and she had made a good deal of progress, training with it in her spare time. The lantern was teaching her all the basics of her newfound power, and how to use it. When she was'nt using the ring or lantern she kept them stored in a scroll she constantly kept near her person. She wasn't ready for anyone to know about the lantern yet. As a result she reluctantly did'nt use it at all during the Chunin exam.

The first thing she found she could use the ring to do was fly. It was an experience she enjoyed very much. She also found she could generate blasts of green energy, powerful enough to shatter large rocks. Finally she found she could focus the energy to create solid objects of almost any shape, and size. Tenten also found that none of the rings powers could effect wood, and plants.

However Tenten was soon becoming restless. It was becoming hard to train her newfound powers on just rocks alone. She wished she had someone to spar with, but she did'nt know if she could trust anyone with the secret. Sighing, she sat on a log, and created two sumo wrestlers to fight each other for her amusement.

_(Nearby)_

Naruto Uzamaki was taking a walk in the forest when he heard, the sumo wrestler's grunting. He stepped into the clearing emerging behind Tenten, and the sumo wrestlers. "Hey Tenten what's going on?!" He yelled upon seeing the sight. Tenten was so surprised, that she lost all focus and the sumo wrestlers dissipated.

"Oh hey Naruto... What's going on? Uh been standing there long?" She asked.

"Long enough to see those funky green fatsos. What was that all about?" The orange-clad genin inquired.

Tenten was about to lie, but she then for some reason figured that Naruto while always appearing somewhat dense in the past, had always seemed trustworthy. She could not recall a single incident where he spread any form of gossip, or told anybody a secret. (AN: Maybe that was because he had nobody to tell secrets to.) She decided to tell Naruto the whole story.

"Naruto sit down." She said patting the spot on the log next to her. "I'll explain what you saw, but you have to keep it a secret."

Naruto was elated. "Okay Tenten I promise I won't tell anyone dattebuyo!" He said as he sent down.

"Over the course of the next several minutes Tenten explained to Naruto everything that had happened. The mission, the strange lantern that spoke, and the powers that the ring had given her. For once in his life, Naruto sat quietly and took it all in. It's not every day you find that one of your comrades has possession of a ring that befalls great power on those who bear it. To his credit he took it pretty well.

"WOW TENTEN THAT'S SO FREAKIN COOL DATTEBUYO!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you Naruto." Tenten said nervously. Then Naruto got an idea.

"Hey how about we train together? If we help each other we can be unstoppable dattebuyo!" Naruto suggested in a passionate manner. Tenten thought about it for a minute before closing her eyes and slowly responding.

----------------------------------------

_(6 days later)_

Tenten flew through the forest taking maneuvering constantly to avoid the trees. Nearly three dozen Narutos were following her in hot pursuit. She quickly created, and threw a giant green boomerang at the group. Some of the Narutos leaped out of the way, but a good number of them were hit by the projectile, and puffed into smoke. The remaining Narutos began throwing several kunai at Tenten, but she was able to create a bubble of energy that blocked them all.

A hundred more kage bushin Narutos leaped onto the scene, and charged at Tenten. Thinking quickly she created a giant crescent moon blade on a long chain. She began to expertly swing it around, slicing every kage bushin that got within range. She then saw two Narutos forming a ball of swirling chakra in one's hand. Tenten knew what was coming and was prepared.

"RASENGEN!!!" The real Naruto shouted as he charged at Tenten, and thrust his sphere-containing palm at her chest. However to his surprise he found it blocked by a suddenly-created green shield. Naruto looked up, and saw Tenten give a brief smirk, before a hand covered by a green boxing glove nailed him right in the gut, sending him flying into a tree. Tenten quickly flew over to him. "Naruto, are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I'm okay!" Naruto said springing back up. "That was a great spar Tenten. You're getting better each, and every time. That means I have to train to get better so I can keep up dattebuyo!"

"Well, same time tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sorry, I can't Oba-chan's giving my team a new mission tomorrow." Naruto answered.

"Oh well, see ya when you get back." Tenten said.

"Yeah see ya." Said Naruto.

_(Three days later.)_

Tenten awoke to a loud banging on her door, followed by the sound of Naruto yelling for her. Groggily she arose quickly slipping a white bathrobe, over her pink nightgown, (She preferred to keep a tough-girl image around her fellow shinobi.) She opened the door and was surprised to find not only Naruto, but Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba there as well.

"Tenten, Sasuke ran away from the village!" Naruto shouted distressed.

Needless to say, that cleared the morning fog in her head.


	3. I'm sorry guys

**I'm sorry, but I no longer have the energy to write this story. If anyone else would like to pick up this story I would be very happy to see it continue. I did write a good amount of chapter 3 so I'll post that in as well. If anyone wishes to adopt this story or even cowrite with me just PM me, and I'll listen.**

--

********

Disclaimer:

_I don't own Naruto._

--

On top of the statue of the Shodai Hokage, Tenten, and Naruto stared down at Sasuke standing atop the head of Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was rambling on about his need to kill his brother Itachi, and how the village was holding him back from getting stronger to do so. No longer hiding her powers, Tenten was hovering several feet above the ground. As Naruto, and Sasuke continued their argument, Tenten could not help but remenice on this how this mission had gone.

__

(Flashback.)

Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji had all just set out on their mission to bring back Sasuke. As they leapt through the trees Tenten could'nt help but ask a few questions.

"Shikamaru are you sure that the six of us will be enough for this mission?"

"We have no choice Tenten." Shikamaru answered. "All the other Chunnin, and Jonin are stuck on other buissness. Shino is out on a mission with his father, Hinata lacks the nessessary confidence for a mission of this caliber, Lee is physically in no condition to be on any mission right now, and Sakura, and Ino's feelings for Sasuke would only cause them to get in the way."

"Yeah." Kiba added. "Hell we weren't even going to talk to you Tenten, but Naruto-baka insisted we get you on our team."

'Did he now?' Tenten thought. 'Thank you Naruto-kun... wait Naruto-kun? Where did that come from?' Shaking her head she remained silent for the moment listening to Naruto, and Kiba's shouting match over who was the bigger baka.

(A little later.)

The team had just been trapped under a huge dome of earth by the fat sound ninja. A few minutes later the team could feel their Chakra reserves being drained away. This didn't worry Tenten much since she found that the ring had somehow given her a substancial boost to her Chakra reserve, but she was worried about her teammates. She knew deep down what she had to do. The time for secrets was over. Raising her hand at the wall she began firing blast, after blast of green energy. Choji, Kiba, and Neji, had shocked looks on their faces, Shikamaru meerly looked on with interest. The wall had taken some damage but was still standing, and began repairing itself.

"Damn... That did'nt work." Tenten said as she looked back to her teamates, she sheepishly said. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

Over the course of the next two minutes Tenten told everyone inside the dome the "cliff-notes" version of what had led to her newfound abilities.

(Later)

The group had managed to get out of the dome, and Choji had stayed behind to fight the fat ninja. The group had now encountered the sound ninja with six arms. He attempted to catch them with a web, but Tenten was able to block it with an impromptu force field. Neji agreed to stay behind and fight him to buy the group some more time.

(Even later)

The team had managed to briefly capture Sasuke's casket for a minute before being intercepted by another, more powerfull Sound ninja. Kiba got seperated from the group, and Shikamaru stayed behind to fight the girl Sound ninja. Naruto, and Tenten fought the new Oto-nin, but even with Tenten's powers the ninja was far more skilled them they were. It was only with the timely intervention of Rock Lee that Naruto, and Tenten were able to catch up to a retreating Sasuke.

(End flashback)

Naruto ran at Sasuke and attempted to throw a punch at him, but with his newly aquired three-tomoed Sharingan, Sasuke was able to easily counter the attack with a powerfull uppercut that sent Naruto over two dozen feet into the air, and crasing into the river below. Creating a bow, Tenten began to fire several arrows at Sasuke, but Sasuke managed to evade every one she fired. Tenten responded by creating a couple of archers to assist her. Sasuke's response to this in turn was to launch several fireballs at Tenten, the effort it took to dodge them caused her concentration to break, and her constructs disispated.

At this point Naruto, and over a dozen Kage Bushins ran back up the valley wall, and ran at Sasuke, he then leapt in the air and let loose a stream of fire that took out all but five of the bushins. Three of them came at Sasuke from three different angles. **"Na-Ru-To!"** They yelled as they delivered a simultanious kick that sent Sasuke upward. The remaining bushin the hurled the real Naruto up above Sasuke he then shouted **"Uzumaki Rendan!"** As he came to deliver the final downward kick however Sasuke grabbed his ankle, spun him around and yelled **"Hayabusa Otoshi."** as he then performed a belly-to-back piledriver sending Naruto crashing head first unto a cliff.

Except it was'nt a cliff, it was a pile of twenty green matresses created by Tenten. Sasuke quickly leapt up and grabbed onto her, but Tenten simply began to fly around wildly in an attempt to dislodge him.

"I don't know how you got this power." Sasuke said to her. "But It won't make any difference!"

"Says you!" Tenten said as she began to spin ranpidly. This action caused Sasuke to lose his grip, and get thrown away. He hit the ground rolling, and came to a stop after about twenty feet. Tenten then fired a blast of energy from her ring, but Sasuke was quick to roll out of the way. A black flame-like pattern began to spread over the left side of Sasuke's body as he activated his cursed seal. He then leapt at Tenten faster then she could react, and delivered a punch that knocked her out of the air and sent her falling towards the hard earth below.

Only to be caught in mid-air on a ladder made of Naruto shaddow clones. The "ladder" then moved like some kind of freaky-looking serpent to set her down on the side of the valley. As the clones dissipated, the real Naruto burst out from under the spot of the river Sasuke was standing on and delivered an uppercut that sent him reeling. Sasuke countered with a spinning kick that sent Naruto spinning over ten feet. "I'll kill you Naruto, and obtain the power I need for my ambition!" He raved.

"Not on my watch!" Tenten yelled as she created several large boulders, and one by one had them fall on Sasuke. Sasuke ran, and leapt, and veered, and dodged as best he could to avoid them. The Uchiha was getting frustrated. He knew if he was going to win this fight, he would have to somehow take Tenten out of the picture. "I'll show you one a Jutsu I've been practicing in my spare time." Sasuke coldly said with a sneer. **"Hokiri!"** Sasuke shouted as he began spiting out fireballs which quickly took the shape of three-foot-long cresent moon blades. Tenten created a force field to block the blades, but one blade went high and sliced a large branch off a tree above Tenten. The branch fell through the force field and hit her across the back.

Sasuke saw this, and it quickly dawned on him that wood was her weakness. Quickly forming a plan he took off into the nearby woods, and beckoned Tenten to give chase which she did.


End file.
